Jason's Adventure
by Narwhalness
Summary: Hello this is my VERY first story and I would love constructive criticism,please no rude comments only nice.This Is about what my adventure would be like and has non of the actual characters from the PJO series(except maybe Chiron later on)I will try to update as many times as I can :D
1. Chapter 1

Now,today was a normal day except that, today I almost got killed by my substitute teacher and loose one of my friends. How about I start from the beginning.

It was a nice cool September day and I rode the bus like every day to my school,I got to school-same old,same old boring day-and I met up with my friends,Krysta Wales she was wearing a blue T-shirt,jean shorts and slides.

"Hey Jason,over here."Krysta yelled over the talking of the school.

"Hey"I said"what's with the crowd of people?"She didn't seem to know, so we walked on looking for everyone else in the crowd.

"Julian,over here!"I yelled,but he didn't seem to notice me,he just walked on looking for his brother,or maybe it was Sam?I can never tell the difference. Julian(or Sam) was wearing a grey T-shirt with some shorts and sneakers.I saw the other Chu twin, which was wearing the same shirt as the other but jeans and flip-flops.

I finally caught up to Julian(for real not Sam)and asked"Hey,where is Sam wasn't he just with you a second ago?"

He Replied"No I thought he was with you?"

Crap, we lost Sam, and we haven't found our other friend in the crowd. We searched through the crowd 'til we saw the flip-flops that Sam _was_ wearing. He must have dropped them.I picked up the flip-flops and went to class. Every class was the same until seventh period. My normal teacher, she wasn't here instead we had some other teacher Iv'e never seen sub for anyone ever. I had Krysta with me and I still hadn't seen Amelia, which was my other friend, or Sam which was weird because I have fourth period with him. The teacher took attendance,then moved on.

"Okay class today your normal teacher wasn't able to make it to school, she, well,got sick. "The teacher said. The way she said _sick_ was just disturbing, it sounded like a cold knife shredding paper. I looked at Krysta with a "Oh gosh,what happened,and what is happening"look.

"Today you will be working with a partner on this worksheet until the end of class"she announced.

I raised my hand to ask a question cause I didn't even hear what she said, but the teacher didn't seem to care. Krysta looked at me and then we partnered up, she then told me what the teacher had said.

She whispered to me "We _have_ to get out of here."

I could barely hear her, but I replied "Are you crazy,we will get into _so_ much trouble."

"It won't matter, we have to get Julian and Amelia, I think something happened to Sam, like what happened to our normal teacher."

"Fine but if something bad happens I'm blaming you."

We rushed to the door but the teacher caught us before we could get out.

"Where are you going, have you finished the worksheet?"she said it with a cold voice.

We tried to get past but she just kept getting in our way. And all the other kids weren't even paying any attention to us. Then she said in a cold, harsh voice.

"Where are you going Jason?"How did she know my name, I know she took attendance and all, but none of my normal teachers could remember my name. Something didn't feel right, I ducked under the teacher sliding through the door, Krysta did the same, but the teacher looked back at us, and suddenly she wasn't a teacher, she was a _monster. _She had fangs and yellow beady eyes. She looked terrible, and still all the other students did't pay any attention to us."Jason"Krysta said in a frantic voice"we have to get Julian and the others."

"Okay"I said"what are their seventh period?"

"I don't know,you go try and find Amelia I'll try to find Julian."

I ran for what I think was Amelia's class, but I wasn't alone the monster I called a teacher was following me. I had to act fast and get Amelia on the first try, if I didn't then I would be toast. I looked through the glass window in each class barely looking, then I saw her, she was in math, and she wore a purple shirt and a nice jacket and some jeans, I looked through the window,she saw me look at her and bolted to the door.

"What is it?"Amelia asked.

"There is no time to explain we have to go." I said running toward an exit.A thought I hadn't thought of before was, where was I supposed to meet Krysta, and what was happening right now.

I explained to Amelia what was going on as we ran toward the sidewalk. I saw Krysta and Julian, but no Sam, I ran to them and we bolted out of the school running to I have no idea but they sure did.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a very weird day so far. I don't even know what just happened, or where we are going but I just kept running. The school was far behind us now. Krysta came up to me and started telling me everything she could.

"Okay,so you know how you like to read about the Greek gods and goddesses well, they aren't fake, they are real."  
I looked at her with an astonished you were just told that there are Greek gods and goddesses,you would freak out,right? Well I kind of stopped in my tracks as I thought, who is my dad. I always had my mom but where did my dad go. I didn't have much time to think, I had to go somewhere.

"Hey,"I asked Krysta "where are we going?"

"Look,"she said,she seemed so serious right now, she isn't usually this serious "I can't really say right now until we get there and you area safe."  
She said it with a worried face like I might _not_ get there safe, but I did't think to much about , as I was running I saw Julian, he stopped and was looking down at something, but I wasn't quite sure what it was. He noticed we had got to far and caught up with us.

"Hey,whatever or whoever took Sam we have to get them, I think they took him for a reason not just to get me angry, but, why him why not me?"

"Look," Krysta said "we don't have all day to stop every fourth of a mile to think, we have to move."  
We kept moving until we stopped by a little patch of grass, Krysta went for it and told us to hurry up. I did't really understand why we were going to a little patch of grass but I can't really judge anything since what happened today.

"Come on, we've found where we need to go" Krysta said confidently.

We ran up and Krysta said something that sounded like some weird language, then, out of nowhere a little walkway showed up and said Camp Half-Blood. Apparently this is where we needed to go. Krysta, Julian, and Amelia were all welcomed and hugged while I was behind them, no one seemed to pay any attention to me, but I didn't really like attention anyway. This camp I guess you called it didn't seem like any summer camp I've been. There was an archery range, a big strawberry field and dozens of cabins all different. Then, the weirdest thing today was when we got to the giant bonfire there was a man on a horse, wait, no he was a centaur, at least I think that is what they are. He then saw me and said with a stern voice.

"Hello there, Jason, right? Krysta has told me all about you. Oh where are my manners, I am Chiron, camp director."He said it with a big smile. Then I looked towards Krysta who was blushing, maybe it was because Chiron had just embarrassed her in front of the whole camp. Then I looked back at Chiron and he said.

"Well, I pretty sure you should have been claimed or you're about to be, how old are you exactly?"

"I'm 13." I replied.

"Okay, then it should be any time so I'll just keep an eye on you and, if you're not claimed before the bonfire then you will definitely will be at the bonfire."Then he trotted off. I looked at Krysta and I asked her what all this _claiming_ is about.

"Well, Jason, the gods all have to claim their child by at least 13 or even before that. For example I was claimed way before I met you, by my mother, Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Julian and Sam were claimed by Ares only a year ago, and Amelia was claimed by Aphrodite about the same time I did. I wonder who will claim you?" So did I but, I had to wait until further in the day, the wait was killing me I've always loved the Greek gods and goddesses and I just wanted to be claimed right away. But as I was thinking to my self, everybody stood in amazement looking up at my head. There was a fiery bow glowing above me. I didn't know what it meant but then Chiron came in and said.

"The God of archery, music, poetry has claimed another one of his sons, we have a son of Apollo."  
I stood there thinking,wondering,how was _I_, a kid that has no music talent, is terrible at poetry, and _never_ shot a bow, get claimed by the god of archery and music.

"Wait,"I said kind of wishing I hadn't"why was I claimed by Apollo. Krysta you know how bad at poetry I am, and I am horrible at every instrument ever ?Why?"

She looked as confused as me."I don't know Jason, but you have been claimed by Apollo and there is nothing we can change about that."

"And on that note," Chiron interrupted "get back to your practicing." All the kids went back to working or practicing except for a skinny boy that looked, fifteen, sixteen. He had on an orange shirt like everyone else here, and jeans.

"This is the cabin leader of cabin seven, Will Solalce," Chiron said "do you think you could take Jason to the cabin and settle him in?"

"Sure thing," He replied cheerfully "come on, let's go." When we got to the cabin there were some other Apollo kids in there and they came up and greeted me. Will went to try to find an empty bed somewhere but there was none except for one in the very back of the room. I didn't really mind that I had a small bed, I was kind of used to it by now, not being able to get the best of the best stuff. I was given a shirt like everyone else's and some new clothes since I didn't have any.

"Hey," Will said "if you need anything just come find me, and remember, dinner in a couple of hours, if you're still in here just follow these guys to where you need to go."

Those couple of hours went by pretty fast. I had a conversation with the other Apollo kids and how it was like being here. They seemed pretty nice, they were just some laid back kids that had almost got killed by a huge beast a couple of years ago. Then there was a horn in the distance and all the other kids went out to a pavilion where all the other kids were. A thought had just come to me when I get to the pavilion, I had to tell Chiron about Sam, or maybe he already knew. Krysta was sitting with her cabin mates and she glanced over at me, then looked back. Me and Krysta have been friends for a good amount of time and we have like this thing where we just look at each other and we kind of know what each other is thinking, just by each others facial expressions. Apparently, she had already told Chiron about Sam and he was going to start up a _quest_ or something because apparently a monster has been taking some of the other half-bloods and he or _it_ was a huge deal.

Before we could eat we had to scrape off some of our food into a big fire pit and say a prayer to our mom or dad. I didn't really know what to say so I just prayed a little thank you to Apollo for claiming me, even though I didn't really fit the description. After everyone settled, Chiron made an announcement to the whole camp about the monster taking other half-bloods.

"... and so I have decided to put together a quest to get back our taken friends. Those who wish to be apart of the quest please come to me after dinner and we will discus about who will go and," he stopped himself for a second " get you your prophecy." That got all the campers quiet real quick. Someone was going to have to go out of safety to go and find other half-bloods and, a monster that is a threat to everyone. Sign me up.


End file.
